


Moment Thirteen

by AlphaMercy



Series: Snippets [13]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Good Dad Jack, M/M, that too, this is a cute fluff prompt, with baby angel and parent-like rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: Jack meets a cute man at the grocery store





	

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt given to me on tumblr~

Jack is tired, a small Angel cradled in his arms as he walks down the aisle of the grocery store, looking for the food items he needs. Sometimes being a single parent  _ sucks _ and he wishes Angels mother never died, wishes that he could do what he wants and not be so  _ responsible _ . But then he sees her tiny face, watches her blue eyes as they stare out at the world, and he falls a little more in love with her each time. She was perfect and chubby and beautiful and  _ his  _ child. And he loves her.

So he deals with the crying, the sleepless nights, the shit and the piss and the constant state of dirty he’s come to know. It’s a struggle, sure, but he pushes through it and he watches her grow a bit each day.

It’s as he’s reminiscing on this in the cereal aisle that a commotion towards the end draws his attention. He shifts Angel into a more secure grip and glances curiously down the way, wondering what the hell all the noise was about.

It’s a kid, standing next to a pile of boxes, eyes wide and mouth quivering. A younger man comes rushing up to them and starts talking, brushing the hair back off the kid's forehead before hugging them. Jack shrugs and turns back to his own choices, staring boredly at  _ Brazen Raisin  _ and  _ Fluffy Tuffy Toolios! _ They both look bland and unappealing, and Jack finds his attention slipping towards the (admittedly attractive) young man. Who it appears, is trying to calm the kid down from a quiet crying fit. Jack feels for him, as much as he can through the tiredness.

He pushes his cart slowly, starting to meander down the aisle towards the duo, realizing the cereal boxes littering the floor are actually the ones he’s looking for.  _ How convenient _ he thinks, pausing a few feet away before finally bringing his cart up next to the mess.

Gently, he places Angel down into the small seat made for children, which is covered by his coat to make a more comfortable place for her.

Then he turns and kneels down, silently picking up box after box, placing them back in the gaping hole left behind.

“Um, sir, you don’t have to do that. I can, I just—” the young man is interrupted by a sniffle and

“Rhys I’m sorry I didn’t mean to he’s not gunna yell at me I’m sorry mister.”

Jack gives a quiet chuckle and responds as he continues to put away cereal boxes, “You’re fine kiddo. I need a box of these anyways, and they’re blocking the way so I might as well help out. You’re in no trouble at all buddy.” He gives a tired smile and continues on.

The man, Rhys, sighs, his shoulders slumping in relief, “ _ Thank you _ . Now, Maddy, where’s your mom? I thought she was getting eggs, not cereal.” 

The kid, Maddy, looks bashful. “I um. Wanted to help and I knew she had to get some cereal for Lee and Mari. So I came to get it by myself!” 

“That was nice of you but you should have told someone. Now go find your mom while I help this nice man clean up okay?” Maddy nods and dashes off while Rhys stoops down and picks up five or so boxes in his arms, balancing them as he slowly shuffles towards Jack.

“Thank you, seriously. You can call me Rhys. I really owe you one for this, and not making Maddy cry.”

“It was no problem cupcake. Kids can be hard to handle, even when they’re not yours. Call me Jack.” He plucks a few of the boxes from Rhys’ grasp and puts them away, the floor slowly becoming cleaner as they work in silence.

Once the aisle is cleared, Jack stretches and checks on Angel, who is still sleeping soundly.

“She’s cute, what’s her name?” Rhys asks, coming up beside Jack and peering down at the small child.

Jack strokes her chubby cheek with a finger as he answers, voice soft,“Her name is Angel...Anyways, how about you buy me a coffee in return for helping you out? Here.” Jack digs around in the pocket of his jeans, coming up with a crumpled paper and a pen. He writes his number down and shoves the paper at Rhys. “Text me a day your free and we can get together or somethin’. I gotta finish shopping before Angel wakes up, she hates the store.”

“Oh! Uh, sure, sounds good. And thanks again Jack,” Rhys agrees, smiling up at Jack before walking off the way Maddy had gone. 

It’s only ten minutes later Jack realizes that he’d also given Rhys his shopping list, and he curses himself. At least the coffee date would be nice.


End file.
